Time to start living
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Unusual Weevil activity allowes for Gwen and Jack to come full circle
1. Chapter 1

**Full Circle**

**Summary:**Weevils know more than fear, anger and death. The new emotions shocks even the veterans.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

**Special Note:**Keep the reviews coming they help keep the creative juices flowing. Also a special thanks to my new beta thanks so much for all the help.

"What the hell is going on with those things," Ms Johnson yelled as she stomped over to her desk.

"Nine Weevil attack in five days and all in and around the old HUB site," Lois said as Jack and Gwen joined the group after locking down the latest Weevil guests.

"Doesn't make any sense," Ms. Johnson said. "They are never this active unless there is excess Rift activity but the Rift activity is down," Ms. Johnson said.

"Have any new chemicals gone down on the streets or sewers that could be bringing them out," Gwen asked and Lois went to work on the computer.

Martha looked over the known data on Weevils and saw a note that intrigued her, "I wonder if they are grieving," Martha said aloud.

"Their kind die all the time they don't seem to be effected," Jack said handing Gwen her tea. The two had fallen into their old rhythm of knowing instinctually what the other was thinking and just doing or getting it.

"Not one of their kind but their King," Martha said and Gwen and Jack both stopped mid sip and looked at each other.

"But it's been over three years and they are just now reacting?" Gwen asked.

"They are not an evolved species. We have no idea how long something like that would take to affect them or even if it would. We don't know what emotions they have if any. No one studies them," Martha said.

"They know fear and pain," Jack said referring to the death fights someone had once held. It was in those fights that Torchwood had found their king.

"Lois pull up everything on the last nine incidents. Pictures and reports from people," Gwen said running down to stand behind her. Jack was quick on her heels seeing already where this was going.

Gwen read over the reports and noticed that even with an abundance of people around to attack the Weevils were attacking the HUB instead, 'searching," one report said. Pictures showed damage to the old intake area where caught Weevils were brought it.

Gwen ran upstairs and pulled a framed picture off her desk and ran down into the basement to the holding cells. Jack put the cells on the view screen.

"Someone want to fill in the blanks?" Ms Johnson asked.

Gwen was down in the cells all the Weevils were violently sniffing trying to find a scent and as she passed the cells she knew it wasn't her. Gwen pulled the picture out of the frame and held it up to the first cell. The Weevil who had been pounding on the class now calmed and shrank back to the back of his cell reaching out his hand to the picture. Gwen walked down the whole row and all the Weevils did the same thing. The Weevils became violent once the picture was taken away. "Lois pull a picture up of Owen and put it on all the view screens down here," Gwen said as she returned to operations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

**Summary:Long live the King**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

"Four years and it's just now hitting them," Jack said shaking his head sitting down on the stair leading up to the next plateau of desks

"Someone want to fill in the blanks?" Lois asked.

"It's Owen. They are looking for Owen," Martha said as Gwen sat down beside Jack and leaned her head on his shoulder. Martha sat down on the steps in front of Jack and Jack grasped her shoulder with one of his hands.

"Owen was their king," Gwen said with a weak smile.

"HE went into a fighting ring up against them and he showed no fear, made them afraid of him ever since they would never go near us when he was around. They showed reverence in his presence," Jack said.

"Go figure. The doctor was king of the killing machines," Ms. Johnson said with a chuckle.

"He said he understood them in a way. That they were without something, something he understood somehow," Gwen said.

Ms. Johnson looked at the date on the computer screen and back and Jack and Gwen, "You know we've had a long week. Let's go and make a toast to our fallen friends," she suggested and Jack laughed.

"It's been four years Gwen. Four years since his death," Jack said looking over at her.

"A toast," she pondered, "Sounds like a good idea. I could use a good stiff one," she said. Lois put the whole Hub on manual and shut it down making all alerts to go to her hand held and the group grabbed their coats and headed of O'Malley's a local pub.

Three blocks away in that Smokey pub sat Aroura with a smile on her face as she watched Jack, Gwen, Lois, Martha and Ms. Johnson walk in and order a round. The doctor joined Aroura in her booth with a glass of wine.

"It starts tonight," she said with a reflective smile playing across her lips.

"Are you sure you are strong enough for this?" the Doctor asked.

"Time may be finally catching up with me but in one more month a miracle occurs unlike any Jack will experience and I have waited quite some time to see this again with understanding eyes," Aroura replied as she saw Gwen lift her glass and listened in.

"To the King of Weevils and the Queen of Computers," Gwen said referring to Owen and Toshiko.

"May you be banging each other's brains out in the afterlife and Owen may you still be driving Ianto mad with your antics," Jack said with a laugh as Gwen spit her beer across the table at Jacks add on to her toast.

"Owen loved to pull practical jokes on Ianto that was for sure," Gwen said with a large grin.

"I remember when I was detached to your team one time Owen replaced Ianto's neatly folded jacked handkerchief with a condom. When I sneezed he pulled it out to offer to me it not realizing what it was and Owen was in stitches at the look on Ianto's face. Owen said, "She wants a rag not a shag," Martha said laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her seat.

"I remember that Ianto chased him into the _Pterodactyl_ nest cage and then locked him in," Jack said with a smile.

"Thing had been sick and puked all over Owen. Ianto eventually let him out remotely staying hidden until Owen left," Gwen finished.

"Now that is a sight I would have paid to see," Ms. Johnson said with a grin playing across her face.

"What about Toshiko did she ever do something outrageous?" Lois asked.

"Shag a hundred year old solider count," Jack said with a laugh.

"What?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"No my favorite was have same sex, sex with an alien," Gwen said with a smile all her own.

At the mention of that incident it was Martha's turn to spit her beer across the table this time hitting Jack in the chest. Jack pulled a condom out of his jacket pocket offering it to Martha as he would a handkerchief and everyone broke into a roar of laughter

Suddenly Lois's palm pilot beeped and as she checked it again, "Another Weevil attack outside Owens's old apartment complex," she said and the whole group rose, Jack threw some money on the table and they left.

"Tonight the pain ends and life begins again," Aroura said watching the group leave

"And in a fitting manner if I do say so," the Doctor replied with one of his smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3: Overnight Setup**

**Summary:**Title says it all

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

After two hours and three Weevil apprehensions at Owen's flat Jack and Gwen hoped they were done as they loaded the last of the Weevils into the transport van. "Are you going to put someone here now to inform them their mate isn't here," the manager asked.

Ms. Johnson looked at Jack and Jack looked at Gwen and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have any plans for the night," she said grabbing an overnight bag she kept in the car in case of emergencies.

"I'll stay with you," Lois quipped and Jack nearly laughed at how wide Gwen's eyes got. Lois was a good person but at times a bit too inquisitive for her own good and given a chance she loved to question both Jack and Gwen about Torchwood and its history. Jack grabbed his overnight bag out of the transport vehicle along with a case of with overnight gear like an air mattress and food and drinks and a laptop.

"No need Lois, I'll stay with her. It will give Gwen and I time to review some files," Jack said as Gwen came up and took the other handle on the large overnight case. Lois went to object but was stopped by both Lois and Ms. Johnson, "Sounds like a good idea. Keep in contact," Martha said as she ushered Lois into a can and they drove away.

"I need field time too you know," Lois objected to Martha as they drove away.

"I doubt there will be much field training for either of them," Ms. Johnson said on the com in the transport van.

"You saw it to," Martha said.

"Who are you talking to?" Lois asked and Martha pointed to her ear and showed her two fingers. Ms. Johnson had changed channels right after she heard Lois's complaint. Once all three were on the same frequency the chatter started.

"Think they will finally do something about the sexual tension between them," Ms. Johnson asked?

"I know Jack well enough from the Doctor to know it's not him saying No," Martha said.

"Well she's horny I know that. One of the sweepers commented the other day that the number of motorized relaxation devices in her apartment was more than she had seen in a while," Ms. Johnson said.

"And they both seem to just know instinctually what the other needs and wants," Martha added

"What you two think Jack and Gwen want to screw," Lois said surprised having finally figured out what the two were talking about.

"Lois for a genius you can be quite daft at times," Ms. Johnson said.

"But they are only friends. Close friends but friends all the same," Lois said.

"Lois they also survived great losses together and I have seen the sexual tension between the two of them from before the loss of the whole team. I think tonight they both might just let go. Jack had that box with him you know the one Aroura gave him maybe they will enjoy some memories and a shag," Martha said with reflective smile on her lips.

"Hey Lois, can you hack into the video feed on their laptop," Ms. Johnson asked with a wicked grin.

"No need to hack, there is a direct video link to Hub2," Lois said before realizing that what Ms. Johnson wanted was for Lois to turn the feed on even if Gwen and Jack hadn't turned the computer on.

"No you don't Ms. Johnson, if anything happens tonight it will be between them and those four walls," Martha said still smiling as they all arrived at Hub 2 and started the processing of the new Weevil arrivals


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4About Time**

**Summary:**Title says it all don't you think?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

At Owen's flat Jack and Gwen set up the perimeter alarms and went about settling in for the night. Gwen walked into Owen's old bedroom and leaned her head on the glass window. Jack watched her and saw the memories playing across her face as a tear slid down her cheek, "Four years should be enough. Don't you think? But then the universe decides to shake things up and you find the smallest thing making you cry again," Gwen sighed as she accepted the handkerchief Jack offered her and began wiping away the tears that were falling over her flustered cheeks. Jack leaned up against the cool glass, and looked at her.

"_To a time I flee, of better days, of harder days and joyous nights. Of a lover's kiss, a husband's love to a better time I flee_," Jack recited from memory still staring at Gwen.

"Who wrote that?" she asked.

"One of Aroura's countless husbands. She shared a memory with me in which she recited that. Seemed appropriate given the situation," Jack said.

"At times I feel like all I do is live in the past," Gwen said pushing off the window and walking in to the living room, where they had set up their air mattress and security center. Jack followed her.

"They are dead and we are alive. I know that but it's like everything we do is tinged with memories of them," she said her tone and volume slowly increasing as she began to get frustrated and even more upset.

"And I know it's okay and natural to remember and miss those who are dead but I'm tired of feeling like I'm dead myself. I'm not dead Jack, I'm not! Really! I want to live, I want to feel the way I did before all of this," she yelled lightly, banging her hands on the glass window that outlined a section of the living room. Jack could see the frustration written in her reflection, as she stood with her arms tightly folded against her chest. Jack thought she looked stunning as she leaned against the window once again, slowly tapping her head on the glass. He reached out hesitantly squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her that he was there. Jack saw the frustration slowly drift away.

"Do you know who the last two people in this room were?" asked Gwen, prompting Jack to use his voice, that he had involuntarily lost.

"Er…" Jack answered, clearing his throat and unwilling removing his hand. "Owen?"

"Obviously," She answered, with a quiet giggle at his attempt to lighten the mood. " It was Owen and Tosh, together…" she sighed deeply, still staring intently out of the window into the bustling city streets. "God, I miss them" she added, another sigh escaping her while a tear rolled down her cheek. Jack captured it as he took her in his arms turned her and kissed her passionately. Gwen flinched at the sudden contact but didn't hesitate or even resist as she wanted this just as much as Jack. For years, they had been waiting to feel that same electricity that they had felt the first and every time they had kiss. The first time, it felt so long ago it was almost hard to believe it had only been only maybe 5 years. Gwen thought as she realized this is what she needed to feel alive.

"Do you feel alive yet?" he questioned as they broke the kiss but didn't move. His arms wrapped securely around her waist and her hands around the back of his neck, gently running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"I think I could feel a little more alive than this," she said grinning, as she captured his lips in her own. While gently sucking on his bottom lip she striped him of his over coat and he tenderly removed her leather jacket. They both laughed as their roaming hands reached each others respective gun slings.

"I can disarm you with my eyes closed," she said with a wicked look in her eyes, to Jacks amusement, she carefully removed the guns. And to further prove her point she kept her eyes fixated on Jack's as she disarmed, cleared and unloaded his two guns that were once strapped to his chest.

"Dream of this much," he asked being cocky as he reached forward for Gwen's guns and followed the same routine.

"Seems I wasn't the only one," she replied with a laugh as they kicked off their shoes and then unstrapped each other's respective ankle holsters, before tossing them aside. No longer happy with their distance Jack placed a hand on the small of Gwen's back and pulled her to him, and clumsily they fell to the floor with a chuckle. They sat on the cool, wooden floor and kissed each other breathless. The feel of her light, brown hair and her soft skin at the base of her neck made him feel like he has home on the beach as a child, she even smelled of sand and the salt sea air.

Gwen held onto Jack for dear life, kissing along his jaw line and running her fingers down his back, she loved the feel of his shoulders and carved back muscles. He looked so normal. Nothing special, except his eyes, eyes that saw into your soul and disarmed the most ruthless of beings. Gwen knew though underneath his clothes lay the body etched by time that she craved more than anything at this very moment. As clothes fell away Jack rose and offered Gwen his hand and in the glow of the full moon they moved to the comfort of the bed and to the embrace of lover's passion.

Hours later Jack and Gwen lay in bed, Jack on his back and Gwen perched on his chest, staring at each other, "Regrets," he asked, hoping for an answer that would meet his wishes. Gwen shook her head and stroked his cheek moving her hands into his hair and slowly down his chest.

"Loving you is something I no longer regret. I think I did when I was with Rhys, but no longer," she said with a smile.

"You know when I returned from being with the doctor; before I noticed the ring, I almost made love to you. I wanted to throw you up against one of those cells and just rip your clothes off but then I saw the ring and I had to stop myself," he said stroking her cheek.

"I wanted to do the exact same thing. At that moment, that ring felt like I collar around my neck, it was so heavy. But let's not talk about the past, let's talk about now," she said snuggling close.

"Well one more thing if we pursue this you have to know I plan to take you to the range again and fulfill my greatest fantasy," he said with a wicked grin.

"If it involves thoroughly examining each other's stances then you should be told that is a fantasy we share," she replied smiling wickedly as they began slowly kissing again, which soon proceeded to them making love once again.

Jack woke up that morning to find Gwen standing before the window watching the sun rise, wrapped in Jacks grayish blue over coat, drinking a cup of coffee. Jack smiled at the site of _his_ beautiful woman standing in the jacket and walked up behind her as she handed him the cup over her shoulder as he slipped his free arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"If you're not doing anything later I was wondering if you would like to marry me," he asked as they watched the city wake up before their very eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5Wedding preparation **

**Summary**Say yes, say no either answer and they are on their way

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

**Special Note:**IN the reviews I noticed everyone saying it was Jack who proposed sorry people but it was Gwen. Reach chapter four again and if you follow the way I write you will see it fits better that it was Gwen who proposed

Also thank you for all the reviews keep them coming they feed me

"Say that again," Jack asked staring at her.

"You and I both know that time is short and we have loved each other for quite some time, so I thought you might like to make an honest woman out of me," she said with a grin.

"You? Gwen Cooper honest? Never, but as for marrying you, that I would enjoy thoroughly," Jack said as they both laughed and kissed. "When and where though?" Jack wondered

"St. Nicholas is free today at noon," came a voice from the laptop and after screams of pain. Jack and Gwen laughed as they walked over to the laptop and turned the console to face them.

"How long have you three been watching," Gwen asked?

"Just the past hour, Martha wouldn't let me hack the feed last night," Lois said, as yet again both Martha and Ms. Johnson hit her on the shoulders. "Anyway, as I was saying St. Nicholas Cathedral is available today at noon," Lois said.

"And I know a place to get a quick white dress," Martha said.

"And the marriage license is easy enough to file in time, just have Lois do it," Ms. Johnson said. "Security wouldn't be an issue really and I can have Ianto picked up from school for it," Ms. Johnson said.

Jack looked at Gwen and smiled, "Come and get us, we have a wedding to plan," Gwen called as she and Jack kissed and went about taking things down from the night before, laughing and giggling throughout the entire time like two teenagers in love.

An hour later Jack was with Rhys trying on a tux from 1940's, he had a thing for that era. As Gwen, Martha and Ms. Johnson were in a dress shop choosing a simple white dress.

"You know I've known for a while this was coming," Rhys said as he helped Jack fix his formal tie.

"How? We didn't even know until today," Jack said as took his dress hat and popped it on his head and posed for Rhys.

"Not the wedding. You two getting together. You two have loved each other since you first met and everyone saw it including me the only problem was I wasn't willing to give Gwen up, I thought that I could stay with her in her world and be unaffected by Torchwood but I was wrong, only someone in Torchwood can understand Torchwood and all of you knew that all along but Gwen and I had to learn it the hard way," Rhys said as he fixed Ianto's tie.

"But It wasn't all bad you got this miracle out of it," Jack said picking up Ianto and smiling.

"No it wasn't all bad; it was even funny at times. I mean, Gwen shooting that creature posing as my mother at our wedding. It still makes me chuckle," Rhys said with a laugh.

"I know she lived every bride's dream of getting to shoot their mother in law," Jack said as he put a fresh handkerchief in his breast pocket and the three left the shop for St. Nicholas Cathedrals

Just down the street at a small Antique dress shop, Martha, Ms. Johnson and Gwen were putting the finishing touches on themselves and their outfits. Lois had picked her dress up earlier and would meet everyone at the church with the paper work. The Girls were all wearing 1940 period dresses except for Ms. Johnson who insisted on wearing a woman's pants suit reminiscent of Catherine Hepburn in A Philadelphia Story. The outfit was made up of pants and a high collar top but with a refinement and sexiness only found in feminine clothing.

Lois and Martha both wore light blue period dance with knee length skirts trimmed in while lace. The tops made a heart shape on the breast with shoulder capped sleeves. The girls chattered among themselves fixing each other's outfits and primping the small bouquets each of them held until Gwen walked out of the dressing room in her period gown. The gown was cream colored with a simple Grecian draped bodice and straight but staggered skirt. On the waist line was inlayed beaded belt.

Everyone smiled as Rhys popped his head into the shop, "Everyone ready," he asked as Ianto walked over to his mommy handing her a bouquet of purple roses that Jack had picked up. He'd always loved that color on her. Gwen took Ianto's hand as he led her outside to Jack. Jack stood at the curb as Gwen walked towards him, "Alas fair maiden you arrive and my heart leaps at your stunning beauty," Jack said with smile that made Gwen melt as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Enough of that now you will have plenty of time after the ceremony which we will be late for if we aren't quick," Rhys said taking Ianto's hand as they all dashed across the street, Martha holding a bit of Gwen's dress so she wouldn't trip on it. Though it came to view that the street they were running along was in fact a down hill making tripping more of a possibility. As the group dashed into the church they didn't see the two strangers standing just inside the church.

"She is as stunning as I remember," Aroura said as she and the Doctor in the last pew closest to the door,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**Vows

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

"Is everyone here and ready," the priest asked as everyone took their places before him.

Gwen looked at Lois as she typed on her computer, "Nothing wonky on the scanners, two teams on freak patrol at their recent haunts. We have at least five minutes of weirdness freedom to get you two married," Lois said as she shut her laptop and took the roses Martha offered her as she stood behind her and Ms. Johnson behind her. The Priest looked at Lois with a suspicious eye.

"We work in law enforcement and we get called on a lot," Jack explained as Gwen looked at Lois and mouthed the word, WONKY, with questioning eyes. Lois just shrugged her shoulders as the priest started.

"Who gives this woman to this man," he asked?

"Daddy and I do," Ianto said with a large grin as Gwen bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

Jack took Gwen's hand as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, "Jack I've put my life in your hands hundreds of times and every time you've protected me and got me through one tragedy or another. Today I place my heart in those same hands," she looked from his hands into his eyes, "I place my hopes and dreams into your strong hands and ask you to do the same with me. And when I'm old and grey and ready for death, hold me close and love me a bit more and know that I loved you the moment you smiled your first devilish hello to the end of even your life," Gwen said. The vows brought tears to all the girls' eyes but thankfully Rhys hand the foresight to bring plenty of tissues just for this.

Jack looked into Gwen's eyes and stroked a fallen strand of hair back into place, "You say I saved you, but in all honesty it is you Gwen Cooper that are the reason I am here today. You are my other half more than anyone else in my life you complete me. The mere thought of loosing you drives me to madness so today I at last speak the words that have been written on my heart the from the first moment I saw you watching me from the balcony that night in the rain. Today I entrust you with the keys to my heart and numbers to my teleporter," he said and everyone chuckled as he slipped her a piece of paper. The priest did not look amused. Thankfully Ms. Johnson had a bottle of water standing by with Retcon, amnesia pill, so he would only remember performing a short ceremony but not the vows or mentions of extraterrestrials in any way shape or form.

Ianto handed each of them a pair of rings simple Claddagah bands with the Torchwood symbol engraved on the inside. "With this ring I make you mine Gwen Cooper from now until forever your mine," he said knowing like Gwen time in their work bended like a wet noodle

Gwen laughed as she placed the ring on his finger, "With this ring I make you mine Jack Harkness and God help anyone who comes between us," she said as again everyone laughed.

"By the power invested in me by God and the Queen I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," the Priest said to Jack. Jack smiled one of his wicked grins and in typical Jack fashion kissed Gwen and dipped her at the same time.

The doctor and Aroura pretended to be praying as the group passed and with tender care the Doctor helped Aroura back onto the pew, "Just as I remember," she said nodding to girl a few pew up from them as walked over to the candles, "One for the strangers I just saw marry and for the new path they are embarking on, one for lovers past and one for the road that lies ahead of me," Aroura said as her younger self lit three candles and then left. "In two days I will be back in China and find that I am still known and loved. I find that my acceptance on my first return hundreds of years earlier wasn't a fluke. I truly have a home," Aroura said with a smile. The doctor picked her up and carried her outside to the Tardis, "No the shore," she said and The Doctor understood. Gently he carried her to a bench on the pier and wrapped her in blanket she had been carrying with her in her large purse.

Aroura gently stroked the blanket and spoke the names, "They are all here with me," she said.

"Who"? The doctor asked.

"My husbands and my children," she said and that is when he noticed that the blanket was elaborately embroidered with a single ivy vine on the root was Aroura's name and stemming out from it was large vine and from the vine came a tendril with the name of a husband and the year they married and the birth and death years. From each tendril came leaves with names of children and their birth and death years also.

"Just another hour or two and it begins again," she said referring to the moment of creation.

"You will be missed," he said.

"I am well loved," she said snuggling close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reality of dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:** I live with seizures and tremors and even with a beta all mistakes can't be caught though I am thoroughly thankful for my Beta. Please understand we all try our best

_**Authors Note**_

_To everyone that wrote reviews thank you so much. Some have asked what inspired this besides Torchwood. The answer I lost my fiancé 2 years ago suddenly to a heart defect that no one knew about. WE were only 2 months away from our wedding day. To say I felt lost is to say the least and when Children of Earth premiered I found I understood Gwen and Jack at the end but with them there was something I could do. So I wrote about them getting the chance to say goodbye, getting to live their lives with their friends and without the deaths. In writing this fan fiction I have also found I healed myself and though I miss him desperately I found as I finished this part of the trilogy I found I was laughing and smiling again. _

_So thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouragement and defiantly thank you to all my beta's you saved my butt with your grammar and plot flow checks._

_Queen_

**Reality of Dreams**

In a nearby inn Jack and Gwen lay in each other's arms reveling in the glow of their wedding. Jack reached beneath the bed for his pants so they could call room service but when he did he found something else instead. Jack found the box Aroura had given to him as a gift for him and Gwen to open one year to the day after his return.

"How did this get here?" Jack asked aloud as he opened the box and showed it to Gwen.

Gwen read the attached note, "Only when both your hands hold this at the same moment will it be activated and no matter what it can't be activated early. This orb is a special gift, Love Aroura."

Gwen and Jack looked at each other and both held the orb and felt the warming sensation as the power took over and they entered into the place for their minds to be open to the gift.

"_Congratulations on your marriage and though I could say it in person I thought this was better," Aroura said coming out of the shadows wearing a deep orange gown. "I was there today in my current age and in my younger age and no Jack I won't tell you how young my younger form is," Aroura said with a grin._

"_Why didn't you say anything," Jack asked?_

"_Because that moment was about the now and the beauty of your love and the younger me doesn't know you," Aroura replied. "In celebration of your nuptials I have two gifts for you. One you will experience now and the second is a secret that I will disclose at the end of this mind journey._

_A flash of white light engulfed Jack and Gwen and they found themselves back at the Original Hub in their wedding attire with Toshiko, Owen, Martha, Lois, Ms. Johnson, Rhys and both Ianto'. Jack beamed at Gwen and the two just watched as everyone hustled around putting food together and hanging decoration._

"_I lost them," Steven yelled coming down the steps to find Gwen and Jack at the bottom._

"_I found them," he said shaking his head in disappointment. _

"_Don't fret Steven, Gwen and I are good at figuring out when something is up and we knew you all wouldn't abandon us on our wedding day," Jack said hugging his grandson._

"_And even if you did we still would have come back here to fulfill our armory fantasy it is just to tempting to pass us especially on our wedding day," Gwen said wickedly._

_Rhys and Ianto Sr. turned red with embarrassment, "Gwen there are young ears here," Rhys said and Jack laughed picking us little Ianto._

"_Those ears have heard more and eyes have seen more than any other child his age and he still doesn't repeat a thing I think we are safe," Jack said with a laugh hugging Ianto Jr. tightly._

"_What's a armory fantasy," Ianto Jr. asked and everyone laughed._

"_Something your mum and I will explain to you when you're older," Rhys said taking his son and shaking his head. Jack shrugged his shoulders returning to Gwen with a smile. Jack took Gwens hand and walked to the center of the Hub and dancing with her to no music. Toshiko smiled as she pressed a few keys on her computer and suddenly there was a Hologram of Etta James singing, "At Last," in the 1950's. Jack held Gwen tightly allowing their hearts to feel each other and fall into the slow melodic rhythm of the classic song ._

At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over

And life is like a song  
Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last

_Jack bent his head down and kissed Gwen passionately as the song ended, "At last I found my forever love," he said with a smile at her._

_"That's makes two of us," she replied still holding him close_

_"Alright enough of that fluffy stuff its time for a toast," Owen said as Toshiko punched him._

_"Owen this isn't a good sign. I think you being King of Weevils has made you more and more like them. If you're this anti romance at a wedding for others I won't even venture as to what you put Toshiko through," Jack said with a smirk as Rhys handed him a glass_

_"Trust me Jack when it comes to romancing me Owen is very imaginative," Toshiko said blushing._

_Everyone's eyes turned to face Toshiko, "How imaginative are we talking," Gwen asked with a smile._

_"Little ears," Rhys and Jack's daughter said in unison pointing to Steven and Ianto Jr._

_"Let me just say you aren't the only ones fulfilling fantasies," Toshiko said and Owen blushed this time._

_"Ok this is when being older than dirt is a bad thing because the things flashing across my mind is making me horney," Jack said with a laugh. _

_Gwen smiled, "You're not alone trust me," she said._

"_Here, here," everyone said with ridiculous smiles on their faces._

"_Ok let's leave this line of talking and get on to some toasts," Ianto Sr. said after Martha whispered something in his ear._

"_To Gwen may you always be the better fighter," Toshiko said remembering the time Gwen punched Captain John Hart and everyone officially agreed never to get in a fight with her for fear of her fist._

"_Jack may you always remember that no matter how right you think you are if you want a shag or a good night's sleep for that matter you must agree she is right even when she is wrong," Owen added as Toshiko slapped him upside the head. _

"_Cherish the small things," Ianto said solemnly remembering Lisa as Martha wiped the tear that fell down his fac. Those few words summed up what everyone else was thinking as the friends clinked glasses and smiled._

"_Now the cake," Lois said as Ms. Johnson being the strongest in the group walked out of Jacks office with a simple three tier wedding cake with a classic 1940's wedding topper. The two cut the first pieces then smashed it into Ianto Jr's and Stevens face as they stood right behind the bride and groom. Everyone laughed and clapped as cake was passed around and the couples fed each other. Ianto gently fed Martha and as Gwen and Jack watched figuring they would be the next couple to take the plunge. _

_The garter was thrown as was the bouquet witch the Pterodactyl caught. Everyone laughed seeing as it had been Rhys who had caught the garter. _

_The scene started to fade and Jack and Gwen turned to walk away knowing the memory was ending. They found Aroura now wrapped in a blanket and she looked very weak. Jack knelt beside her to feel fro a pulse and found one barely. "Now the orb is accessing me as I am in this very moment with the Doctor in the harbor watching the sunset. Now I give you my final gift as your love gives me mine. Jack your replacement was born 20 years ago in Kyoto Japan to the great great great grandson of my first born son Chen Lee, with Kato. Today he died and resurrected for the first time. The younger me will meet him in a few days and explain to him his destiny. The gift I give to you is from this moment on you are mortal Jack and also you give me a gift today," she replied weekly_

"_What gift," Gwen asked kneeling down beside Aroura._

_Aroura reached out and touched Gwen's belly. Your child will sire the great great great granddaughter that will be my replacement that took my place today but because of how truly ancient I am I am literally dying of old age today," Aroura said and she saw the fear flash in Jack's eyes, "Do not worry Jack compared to me your are an infant. Today you start your life with Gwen and together your love does more for mankind than you know not including creating my replacement. Once I pass the Doctor will have me cremated and spread my ashes over the Ovega Galaxy. Mutants flew through it on our way to find our own world it is so bright and beautiful I can't imagine a more perfect resting place of me. Also he will deliver one last wedding gift," Aroura said with a wicked grin then the dream ended._

Back in their hotel room Jack just stared at Gwen and rubbed her belly knowing they had created a child with their love. "Your mortal now no more running off and getting yourself killed," Gwen said.

"Never planned on it now that I have you to live for," Jack said. And hour later a package arrived as Jack and Gwen opened it they found it was the blanket that had been wrapped around Aroura in their dream state. As they followed the vine to its center they found the root to which the found Aroura's real name in her original language. At the bottom her birth year. "She wasn't kidding she is older than dirt," Jack said and Gwen laughed. At last they were both Alive and loving it.


End file.
